


Promises To Wait

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge AU [3]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: [Part 3 of the KidgeAU Series] Keith actually joined Pidge when she went to find her brother, he promised after all. [Kidge AU. Season 4. Support/Romance/Fluff.]





	Promises To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is primarily taking place in Season 4, during/after episode 02. A small rewrite to add Keith, very little change to the rest of actual canon material aside from the Kidge relationship. This is a story revolving around the support of a relationship involving Keith(18) and Pidge(16), yes it is underage. You have been warned if this isn't good enough warnings please check the tags, the summary warning and the warnings listed just below. Thank you. ~ kiz
> 
> Warnings: Spoiler warnings for Season 4. Underage relationship. Kidge AU.

**Keith glanc** ed over at Pidge, her green lion landing on the top of rocks before going into standby mode.

"You sure about this, Pidge?"

"100%" she tilted her head back as she stood, "you don't have to come out there with me this time, if you don't want."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Pidge shrugged after a moment, "just saying..."

Keith smiled, laying his arm over her shoulder, "I told you I'd do this with you, it was a promise."

"I know you have... a million other things." She whispered, glancing away.

"The only thing more important than stopping Zarkon is you, Pidge. Always you."

She felt the flush in her cheek grow before ducking out of his reach, "let's go Blade."

He smirked, following her out of her lion, "it's like a cute nickname." She laughed to herself, shaking her head, "I could call you Green?"

"No," she chuckled and looked around the dimly lit planet, their playful mood gone as they stepped out in the wasteland of the planet. Keith paused taking a moment to look around, this was their second third stop now.

He'd travel to the ends of the galaxy for her, if that's what she'd want. He'd do it twice over, hell a million times over, but at some point there wasn't going to be anything else to go off of. She was lucky to catch the misprint of his birth date, especially in her state, but this was the end of the road. Nothing was there, and if they didn't find a clue of some sort there wouldn't be anything for them to go off of.

"Pidge," he said quietly, reaching out towards her. She shook her head at the start of his question, before leaping off her perch and jumping down leaving Keith to follow. They dropped down, and before hitting the bottom they turned off their boosters to hover until both sets of feet sounded against the rocky bottom. Keith glanced around quietly,  _I'd do this forever if she wanted._  He knew that as he looked at her, watched her taking in the surroundings of the rocks.

Pidge bent down and picked up a rock, Keith watched with a head shake and frown, "gravity..."

"What?"

She turned on her scanner and scanned the ground, "something is pulling this down." She continued, "gravity." And the outline of the entrance was made out for the two, she rushed forward to open it but Keith stopped her with a soft hand.

"Let me," he said, kneeling down and giving it a heave before sliding the metal makeshift door open, "I'll catch you," he added before jumping in.

_I have jet boosters_ , Pidge kept to herself grinning to herself when he disappeared and stared down at him, her light on him as he turned around to her and held his arms open. Then she followed after him, he caught her by the small of her waist and sat her on her feet.

"I haven't seen anyone," Keith said putting her down, his arm staying around her waist and she didn't even try to jerk away. Instead she stayed close and looked around the dark area.

"A computer." She pointed and the two walked towards it, Keith letting his mask uncover his face while Pidge walked out of his grasp and pressed a few buttons. The power in the place started up and she made quick work to start a search for clues on there while Keith scanned the area again.

_Something's not right..._  and as he thought that a figure came rushing forward with a yell, and just as quick Keith responded reflecting the attack, "Pidge!" He called for her attention.

She jerked around to see another attack coming right at her, Keith sprinted towards the two and Pidge's arm shot out with her bayard in hand knocking the mask of their attacker off, Keith grabbed them by the shoulders throwing them back, "wait!" She yelled, and like a whip her weapon wrapped around Keith's arm to hold him back, "it's Matt."

The air grew quiet, Matt and Pidge staring at each other and Keith dropping his arm before he grabbed for her. He wasn't sure what kind of support she would need, or want but he was there. He was ready.

"Pidge!" Matt gushed and grabbed her first pulling her into a tight hug, spinning her around, "how'd you find me?"

Keith watched her explain the wrong birth date, and how she figured it out. And then why she was there in the first place the proud smile on her face as she said it, "I'm a Paladin of Voltron," the grin as Matt stared in shock, shaking his head in disbelief and giving her another hug. He smiled proud of himself that he had helped her, proud she found him. Matt was everything that drove her to even continue being the person she is, to keep her trying so hard. Everything about her revolved around her finding her family, Keith was happy she had found her brother but as much as he was happy he was a little worried too.

He couldn't help it, it was the only thing they had in common. They both needed their answers, but she didn't need any, anymore, she had the first half. Matt. They had nothing else, Keith frowned softly,  _she's brilliant, a genius and I can't compete with that. She's peaceful, she's happy, she's strong and brave and she always thinks things through, she's a voice of reason. I'm a mess, I have a million problems and I'm brash and I'm most certainly **not**  a genius, what can I even of-._

"Keith!" Pidge called for his attention while grabbing his hand, he blinked looking down at their hands and then at her with a soft smile, "was trying to introduce you..?"

"Sorry," he cleared his threat before offering his free hand to Matt, "uh, I'm Keith, I'm with the Blades of Marmora."

"He used to be a Paladin also," she grinned, leaning towards him just slightly, "he was the leader but decided his time was better spent with the Blades."

"Hi," Matt took his offered hand with a shake, "thank you for joining her."

"Of course," Keith glanced over at the smiling girl,  _his_  smiling girl, "I promised."

"Thank you," she said softly, "let's get you back to base Matt, Keith and I have a world to get back to you know." She joked softly, back to Matt now, "you ready to see everyone?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for civilization." He chuckled, grabbing a few things before the three started out, Keith saying he'd do a quick check of the area and giving them some privacy.

"Do you have boosters?" Pidge asked as she watched him.

"No, not here."

"That's okay, I'll give you a ride up." She chuckled and watched her shutting the servers down, "I can't wait to show you everything Matt."

"I can't wait to see everything," he answered immediately, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I am, I got a team of great people, we all work together to protect each other and the universe."

"You and Keith, huh?" He teased shutting the last server down.

She rolled her eyes, smacking at her brother, "it's still new." She added a little quiet and Matt stopped his teasing giving her a soft look, "he understood, and he was honestly one of the first people since you and Dad that didn't treat me like a nerd."

"The other Paladins..?"

"I know they're only teasing," she shrugged, "when we first started working together they weren't but, now I know it's a joke. Keith never even teased me though, he just went right along with who I was. Even when I was posing as a boy."

Matt arched a brow, "a boy?"

"Long story," she laughed, "just, Matt, be nice to him. He's what I have, okay?"

Matt wrapped his arms around her giving her a tight hug, "as long as you're happy, that's all I care about sis. And safe, of course." She laughed quietly, before shifting the hold slightly and starting up out of the small base and towards her lion.

 

* * *

**Pidge carried the tw** o milkshakes in hand, she had found Keith on the second story of Castle of Lions, near the loading docks and was quick to join him after she had changed and shown her brother around the ship.

"Like ice cream?" She asked quietly dropping down next to him.

Keith glanced up at her about to hurry to his feet when she sat next to him, "oh, thanks," he took the milkshake and smiled.

"This is as close to a date we get," she said quietly.

Keith smiled, looking over at her while she tilted her head back to the sunset, "after the war we'll have a real date." She smiled to herself, flushing at the words and Keith grinned, "it's a strange place to fall in love."

"Where?"

"Space." He whispered and when she finally looked at him again he didn't shy away from the fact his eyes had never left her, "here."

Pidge drug her eyes away, over his face before back up to his, "are you okay...?"

"It was a long week," he finally said, "I'm glad you allowed me to join you, though, I am honored to have been a part of the reunion."

"It's a promise," she smiled, "on my end to, you know?" She asked and sat her milkshake down on the ground next to her, "you know that right?"

Keith nodded slowly, "if you're sure."

"Would you have given up on me had we found your answers first?"

"Of course not."

"Me either," she shifted closer, "won't get rid of me that easily Blade."

He snorted, shaking his head, "okay Green." Keith reached out cupping her cheek before running his fingers up along the curve of her jaw and through her hair, "after the war."

"I fear this battle will last far longer than we expect."

"It may," he nodded leaning towards her as she shifted closer. Her knee brushed against his leg and she turned into his touch, "guess that means you gotta put up for a long time then, hm?"

"That sounds terrible."

Keith smiled and trailed his thumb over her cheekbone, "I'd imagine, I'm pretty horrible to deal with."

"Better believe it," she whispered and felt his breath on her lips, her eyes shutting slowly. She could practically taste the kiss, she could feel his body heat wash over her and she shivered right into it, clinging to him as she slid her own hand over his leg up to his waist to pull him closer.

"Hey lovebirds!" Lance's voice came bounding to the two.

"Pidge! We were telling your brother about using the Castle's satellites to find Galra ships." Hunk's voice followed and Keith chuckled dropping his hand and leaning back.

Lance was smirking at the other man, crossing his arms against his chest. Pidge let out a quiet sigh while looking over and found a grinning Shiro and wide-eyed Matt at the entrance. "Yeah?"

"We should pull it up to show him," Hunk continued, "he has some more updated data we might be able to use."

"I spent a lot of time gathering intel at that base," Matt shrugged and waved a chip in his hand.

Pidge followed the chip with her eyes, "we could probably rewi-."

"-ire the signal and set it up to do a live scan." Matt finished the sentence, the two wearing the same smile, "and we could a-."

"-dd a code for continuous scans." Her smile grew and she moved to stand, her knee leaning into Keith's leg before she looked at him as she remembered their make-shift interrupted date. "Oh, u-uh."

"Let's go!" Hunk said starting back towards the castle.

"A second," she called giving them a fleeting look, "we can do it later." She added, but this time she was looking back at Keith again.

Who was smiling and shaking his head, "let's go in, it's okay."

"You'll be leaving soonish, though?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded, "I told Kolivan to let me know when they get new intel on the quintessence base. I'll stay until then, sound okay?" He stood up before she could answer and moved to grab her hand but she stayed put, eyeing his offered hand.

She knew the others were still out there, their silence was louder than their voices. That was until Shiro spoke up, "alright guys, let's show Matt the lab, Pidge will be in shortly."

"Pidge?"

"I know we spent most of the week together but..." she looked up at him the others forgotten as they walked away, Keith crouched down after a moment, "it doesn't feel like it."

"We'll have all the time in the world soon, I prom-."

"Don't promise that."

Keith frowned, "you just got your brother back, Pidge, let's go spend time with him while you guys set up what sounds like an awesome Galra ship finding system, and kick their asses." She laughed suddenly, rolling her eyes, "I  _will_  carry you, Green."

"Hey! You're not my leader anymore Blade!" She laughed jumping up and hurrying away when he reached for her.

"I'll show you  _who_ your leader is, Green!" He called chasing after her as she went running towards the door. Keith was faster than she was and before she even made it through the doors he had her in his arms, pulling her back against his chest. She threw her head back with her breathless laugh, and his lips found her cheek before moving down to give her a proper kiss. "Alright let's go nerd out, Pidge, you got a brother to impress." Keith said, turning her around and throwing her over his shoulder.


End file.
